Bumjay
Bumjay, the Sentinel of Feridon, is a member of the Order of Feridon dedicated to upholding Feridon's will and protecting the universe from evil. Appearance Bumjay in his base form has an oversized head with long hair and wears a white oxford shirt with a shredded collar, a clip-on purple necktie, a black belt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. In his T Pose Mode, Bumjay's body becomes more proportional and he remains in a permanent T pose. He wears a Metallica shirt and a cowboy hat. Personality Bumjay is very calm and collective, much like his fellow order member Jamarkules. Even if the most crucial situations, he is able to remain level headed. Although all members of the Order of Feridon are equally ranked, Bumjay acts as the strategist and organizes the group. He often summons the other members for meetings and makes their plans. Bumjay's is very skilled at planning and strategy showing his high intelligence. He is also wise enough to know when he cannot win, such as against an opponent like Mr. Frank. Bumjay, like all Order of Feridon members, is incredibly loyal to Feridon. He takes a major disliking to anyone who insults Feridon. Bumjay has a friendly rivalry with Petard and they like to trade harmless insults at each other. They are also incredibly competitive in regards to the sport of duning often comparing and criticizing each others' skills. Bumjay is a devout follower of Feridon's Mongolian Way. While Bumjay is very formal and polite, he does use the derogatory term of "filthy casual". Biography Bumjay has been a member of the Order of Feridon for a very long time and has been guarding the Temple of Feridon for "eleventy seven tritillion years" 40 years ago, as revealed in Episode 4's flashback, Bumjay was on duty guarding the Temple of Feridon when Mr. Frank and a young Dr. P arrived at the temple. After announcing his intentions and powering up with Dr. Dune Speed Wax, Mr. Frank engaged Bumjay in combat. After overpowering Bumjay, Bumjay entered T Pose Mode, flew into space and cast a barrier around Neptozar 7, and summoned the rest of the Order to fight Mr. Frank. Once the order, minus Petard, arrived, Bumjay formulated a plan for the strongest order members remain to fight Mr. Frank, while the rest go with Porungus to gather his testicles and summon Feridon with a wish. Bumjay remains in orbit for the rest of the Mr. Frank incident, maintaining his barrier until Feridon defeats the villanous pedophile. Bumjay makes his first proper appearance in Episode 2 where he summons Petard and Jamarkules to the Temple of Feridon to discuss what to do about Joe Larry's theft of the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2. Ultimately he agrees with Jamarkules and trusts Amazing T and his friends to get it back. In Episode 3, Bumjay briefly appears along with Jamarkules. Petard, Porungus and Michael W. Sillyman. He compliments Jamarkules being correct about Amazing T's worth and also expresses that he is glad the 13th copy is back in Feridon's possession. In Episode 6, Bumjay, Petard and Alpha Jacer are the only order members on duty as the rest have to spend the day playing naked Hotwheels with Feridon. When Petard's sub brother Dungzar's medication wears off, Bumjay, like Petard and Alpha Jacer, goes to recruit powerful warriors to help handle the situation. He recruits Ben Shapiro and Jordan Peterson. Bumjay later confronts and occupies Dungzar with Petard until Dr. Pigdune finishes Dungzar's medicine and administers it. Relationships Power As a member of the Order of Feridon, Bumjay is incredibly powerful. Within the ranks of the Order, Bumjay is ranked in the middle in terms of power. He stood no chance against a Dr. Dune Speed Wax enhanced Mr. Frank, even in his T Pose Mode. Bumjay in his base form can fight against a rampaging Dungzar and occupy him quite effectively alongside Petard. Bumjay is a more defensive fighter suiting his position as a sentinel or guardian. Bumjay's T Pose Mode barrier could restrain Mr. Frank's Omni Bomb, an attack that Bumjay estimated at the very least destroy several multiverses and that Mr. Frank claims is capable of destroying the entire omniverse which Feridon, who never lies and has omniscience never denied, it could only barely do so. Bumjay is far stronger than his past self, and like all Order of Feridon members has been training since the fight with Mr. Frank. Bumjay, like all Order of Feridon members is incredibly fast. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting the aging process altogether. * Vacuum Survival: The ability to survive in the vacuum of space. * Master Strategist: Bumjay is incredibly skilled at making effective strategies in battle. * Leadership Skills: Bumjay is proficient at leading and organizing a team and assuming the role of a leader. * Telepathy: Bumjay's abilities to speak with targets mentally. Bumjay uses this to communicate with others and coordinate his plans. He is capable of talking to multiple individuals at once. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Summoning Technique (Kuchiyose no Jutsu): A technique that allows the user to transport an object or being to their location. Objects or summons often require a summoning contract to be summoned. ** Tesseract of Penetration: Although Bumjay has yet to summon the Tesseract of Penetration in battle, his familiarity with it implies he is able to summon it as well. * Casual Petrification: In his T Pose Mode, anyone considered a "casual", someone of weak willpower, speed and strength, will be paralysed and helpless in the presence of Bumjay's T Pose Mode. * Barrier Generation: In his T Pose Mode, Bumjay can create barriers to protect or contain things. He can easily create a planet spanning barriers such as a barrier around the planet of Neptozar 7 to contain Mr. Frank. Forms and Transformations T Pose Mode Bumay's T Pose Mode is primarily used to "assert dominance over filthy casuals" and petrify weak opponents rendering them helpless and creating powerful barriers. His power in this form is far greater than his base form, but it still was not enough to overpower Mr. Frank. Trivia * Bumjay's catchphrase is "Petard, where are you?". ** He has said it in all of his appearances except Episode 3 and Episode 7. * Bumjay is the second Order of Feridon member to be revealed in the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Order of Feridon